Text Me
by Ash Ninja
Summary: He knew one of these days he going to have a conversation with M'gann. Even if it was a resort through the infernal invention of texting. Supermartian. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Btw this ties in with Jessegirl1549's "Following Footsteps" fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Text Me<br>**

* * *

><p>"Artemis says all normal teenagers do this!"<p>

That's all he hears from her every time he stops by for the afternoon tea with M'gann.

He could go for a day without assorted sweets and herbal teas; but if he did, hell would be properly raised. So, Superboy would sit in his seat opposite from M'gann's, idly tapping one of the flaky pastries against the fine china as the girl blabbed about some new hype.

First, it was iPod shuffles the size of one's thumb. Who would want a device that could be snapped in half by just holding it? Not to mention it probably couldn't hold a lot of mind numbing music. Next it was some disgusting concoction of bacon and mayonnaise mixed together to make everything taste like bacon. The fact that it was an Earth product intrigued her more than the fact that it was a byproduct of eggs and vinegar, artificially flavored with a bacon tasting substance. Jor-El knows why she even brought the subject up...

"You know one hype that won't go out of style anytime soon, Kon?"

M'gann could hardly contain herself in her seat as she dug through her small pocket. She pulled out a small cellphone, decked out with purple and silver doodads because she just can't have a normal phone like the rest of society. She proceeded to showcase it to her Kryptonian partner, displaying it in several angles and opening and closing it to flaunt the keyboard and second screen concealed inside.

"Now, I know it's not new. No, not at all. But I thought we should be normal like the rest of the world! Even Black Canary uses text messaging! It's pretty interesting."

Conner just stared at her with the same apathetic face he had the day he first saw her.

When he looked down on the table, he saw a cellphone be placed right next to his bite-sized sandwiches. It was the same model as M'gann's only it was decked out with gold, blue and red trimmings in the pattern of his father's costume.

Talk about stereotypical.

You didn't see him giving her things that are white, black and red like her costume. Then again, those were her standard colors (well then again her favorite colors were purple, red and blue).

He managed to shoot down his own point, making it the the third time this week of him to do so.

"Red Tornado already hooked us up so you can text me any time. I would say 'call me' but every normal teen knows that texting would become the world trend before you could uttered a word that isn't 'Hmm.'"

Did she just mock his short lived pride by saying such blasphemy?

He held the phone for a moment, puzzled with the device's complex formatting. Back in Metropolis he used nothing but a simple comm. link. All it required was the press of a small red button, a firm command of 'Hmm,' and the result of someone picking up on the other end.

"You'll get the hang of it," M'gann said. "It took me only five minutes to know how the thing worked and the next thing I know, I managed to send twenty texts in less than ten minutes! And now that you have a phone as well, we can talk without you actually talking!"

M'gann began to have a whimsical look on her face as she imagined she and Conner pounding away on the keyboards of their cellphones, sending message after message that ranged from simple hellos to little emoticons. Just the thought of seeing him have a slight smirk as he text flirted with her made her extra excited inside.

"I can't wait!" She had smiled so widely, he automatically accepted the cellphone and stuffed it in his pocket.

The next few days were almost living hell for Superboy. While he was at work all his pants pocket did was vibrate with new incoming message. A menial _"hey! how r u?"_ was sent every other hour, followed by a "_i miss u. Can u come 2 the cave 4 din l8r?_" And mind you this was at 9 in the morning when he received such messages. He usually replied with his signature _'hmm_.' (very surprising) or even a variation of the phrase – _'mmm_.'. And the fact that the phone was flashing didn't make it any less humiliating.

Robin and Kid Flash would guffaw in their own obnoxious way of teasing him of how Batman had a phone that looked like the Joker dressed up in glitter whenever they saw Conner texting. Conner prayed to Jor-EL that no one should ever suffer from a flashy Superman themed phone ever again.

When Conner didn't answer in a 35-minute time frame, all of Hell was unleashed. That was when his phone practically never stopped vibrating. Kid thought it was a vibrator at one point, chuckling his way back to the team to tell them about the clone's new 'toy' that he pulled out frequently.

_'where r u?' 'r u okay?' 'did I do something wrong?' 'i'm sorry if I did anything wrong' ':(" _

Those messages were the most frequently appearing in his inbox. He actually considered on throwing the infernal device to the ground and smashing it with his mighty fist of judgment, the metallic pieces slowly becoming one with the earth as he had a manic smirk as he done the deed.

But there was also a sentimental attachment he had with the phone. The fact that she personally customized it and actually communicated with him was impressive. Whenever he wanted someone to talk he had to use torture and death threats. But she wanted to do to talk to him because she really enjoyed his company. Damn, thoughts like that made him feel so out of character.

The Boy of Steel sighed and flipped to the keyboard, quickly typing a message before he received yet another one.

_'I'm fine. Sorry for not answering sooner. Been busy.'_

In less than a minute, a new message popped up.

_'thnx 4 answering! it means so much! ILU :)'_

'ILU?' He thought to himself. 'Oh God, please tell me that does not mean... it does.' Again, damn the thoughts that made him so out of character.

He? Receive love? Through telecommunication? It sounded like a bad teen romance... except for they _were_ teenagers. Meta-human or not. That made it even worse. Conner grumbled under his breath as he thought of a response to this text. Short, sweet and to the point was what texting was all about. And he got it. With a few clicks, he typed, reread and pressed send as he tried to convince himself that really did do what he just did.

_'...ILU2 M'gann.'_

That was the first time Conner 'Superboy' Prince gave M'gann 'Miss Martian' M'orzz a sign of affection. Now if only he did it in person. Vocally. And in proper English instead of pounding on his keyboard whilst growling like a mad dog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just something random I thought of. Hoped you guys all enjoyed reading it! Leave a review, comment, advice. **

**Anything helps,**

**Ash Ninja  
><strong>


End file.
